Just a Moment too Late
by ExplodingBananas
Summary: At the end of Rogue when Otto was going to kill Wing, what if Wing wasn't able to dodge? What would happen then? Reactions and horrible things probably. Otto/Wing if you squint (or ship). (UNDER REVISION)
1. Authors Note

**This is my first fic and I'm feeling excited. Constructive criticism is welcome. So this is about the scene in Rogue where Otto is controlled by Overlord and he's swinging the pipe at Wing's head after Wing threw his amulet to Laura. I think that in the book it said, " the momentary distraction was all that he needed, he swung the pipe at Wing's head." and then Wing still got hit but not with the full force because he dodged but he was "fighting to stay conscious". Well this fic is about what if he hadn't been able to dodge in Otto's point of view.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: I like to write depressing what if three/four shots and this is my first fanfic. I'll try to update at least once a week. Start! BTW, they are all in first person Otto's point of view.**

I knew I had to sleep, but I was both unable to and afraid to. Afraid of the nightmares that would come. Sometimes I was afraid to even close my eyes for a moment. The moment I did, the horrifying images would materialize, chasing me down. Staring up the blank white ceiling, I felt the silence suffocating me without Wing's usual snoring. I told the others a lie, I could remember every moment that Overlord had taken control of me and I was too weak to stop it, too weak to stop myself from hurting my friends, too weak to stop myself from almost killing Wing. I could still remember as his head hit the ground, his neck snapping back at an awkward angle, eyes staring blankly upwards. It was almost a relief as Laura shot me, a relief that I couldn't do anything to harm anyone anymore. I can see the hate in Shelby's eyes, hate toward me for taking Wing away, the rightful hate. I feel the same way towards myself. I have to stay strong on the outside, strong for Laura, she doesn't need to know that I'm slowly cracking apart. All because of Overlord. The memories are still sharp and painful.

 **Reviews, please. It will make my day.**


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: So sorry for leaving this story for such a long time. I promise I'm not going to abandon it. I had to get my laptop fixed, and then when I finally got it back, it was exam season and I had to study. The horrors! (*shudders) Shoutout to Smiteful for being the first reviewer. That one comment inspired me to write this chappie for y'alls. And since I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, here it is now. I don't own H.I.V.E. or anything else you might recognize here. (But I will when I become a billionaire! Read: Never) Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"No, no, no!' Otto shouted from the dark space inside his head as he watched his action through his own eyes, unable to do anything to interfere. In the beginning, Otto thought that he could manage it, pushing back the animus, but when Overlord had joined with it, the ongoing struggle became nearly impossible. Every time he took his attention away from Overlord to prevent himself from doing something that he knew he would regret, such as crashing Darkdoom's helicopter, Overlord had taken over just a bit more. When he had let Wing get away, Otto's last defenses crumbled and Overlord had taken over. Now the supercomputer had full control over Otto's actions. What had it all been for anyways, Otto thought despairingly to himself. Even at the very beginning, Otto had known in the back of his mind that this was how it was going to turn out. He knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to hold back overlord forever. That was why he had taken those chances. To prevent worse casualties from happening. But now Otto could see it was all for naught. He might have been able to save a few people, but in the process, he had paid with the lives of everyone else. Even now, he watched helplessly as he, no, Overlord threw Wing aside as if his best friend were no more than a rag doll. The shock and hurt on Wing's face pierced him to his very core, making Otto feel sick inside.

"You can't do this!" Otto screamed at the empty expanse. To which Overlord coldly responded with, "But I can, he will have the honor of being the first to die at our hand."

Otto could only watch in numb horror as Overlord took advantage of the slight moment when Wing ripped off his amulet and threw it to Laura, and brought the heavy steel pole down hard on Wing's head. Wing had only the time to turn around before it came down hard with a crack, too fast for him to dodge. Blood streamed from the open wound, trickling down Wing's dark hair. Otto could only stare at the scene that he had inflicted in front of him.

While Otto was still in shock, Overlord had already moved onto his next target, Shelby. As he moved to deliver the death blow, he felt a pulse of energy slam into his turned back and stiffened, a small cry of agony escaping his lips. Turning around, he saw Laura pointing a half taken apart gun at him, tears running down her face. Her expression clearly said that she hadn't wanted to do this, but Overlord had given her no choice. His knees buckled, and Otto fell to the ground, black fluid pouring from his nose and mouth and screaming in pain. Slowly but surely, insane red glow leaving his blue eyes, but at the same time, he could feel the wear and tear kicking in, and his life draining away. No more than he deserved, Otto thought, almost laughing at the irony of it all. Then, before all consciousness left him, Otto looked up at Laura and weakly whispered, "I'm sorry."

 **Man! Look at all those feels. Btw, this isn't the end, there's still more to come. Heehee! Proves that I really am a sadistic monster.**


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in the same week? I'm on a roll! But don't expect this every week, the only reason I'm updating so fast is cause it's summer vacation. You should probably expect one more chapter after this, then I'm wrapping this up.

Disclaimer: Yes, I TOTALLY own this (*note the heavy sarcasm) I own only the plunny! Onwards, and beyondwards! (Yup! That's from Nature Cat) Read and Review! /s

* * *

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. "Why isn't he waking up?" "Brain activity… abnormal.." Little bits of conversation floated through Otto's ears as he drifted through darkness, nothingness. It was strangely peaceful and comforting be in this void, away from all his troubles. It wouldn't be too bad to stay here forever, Otto thought to himself. As soon as that thought went through his head, he could start to feel himself awakening. Back to the land of the living.

"Look! He's waking up!" A fuzzy outline of a girl said anxiously. Otto groaned as he slowly sat up and his surroundings sharpened. He quickly became aware of the two people sitting next to him and the fact that he was in the hospital wing. "Whaa? Why am I here? What happened?" Otto rasped in slight confusion, bright fluorescent lights shining uncomfortably into his eyes.

"Well, you… Umm, tell me, what was the last thing you remember?" Laura asked in concern, biting her lip.  
"I.. I was on Air Force One, the president was there, and… It was going to crash! Did it? Was that what happened?"

"Otto, I'm sorry, but that was two months ago," Lucy said gently.  
"What?! What happened then? What did I miss out on then?" Otto responded, in slight the two filled him in, Otto nodded and reacted just the way was supposed to until the part where he nearly killed Wing came up. Otto gasped with shock, horror, and remorse written all over his face.  
"No, no, no! I did what?! I should have done more to stop it! Is.. Is he going to be okay? He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I suppose you should see for yourself," Lucy said, drawing back the curtain. Otto's eyes widened as he saw Wing hooked up to a frightening array of machines, tubes, and wires. It made Wing look like he was dying. His normally tan skin was stark white, and it was impossible to miss the ventilator, with it's eerie whoosh of air. "Oh no, I did this? I should've tried harder, to hold back Overlord! I should have.." Otto's voice cracked in despair. "It's all my fault."

"No one blames you for what you did, it wasn't you who did it, it was Overlord," Lucy said in an attempt to placate him.  
"Well, Shelby's a different story," Laura grumbled. Just then, Dr. Nero walked through the door.  
"I believe I said you could visit Mr. Malpense for your first class, I recall saying nothing for the second," Dr. Nero said in disapproval. The two girls left, grumbling under their breath.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you," Nero said.

"I lied to them," Otto said, looking at his feet. "I remember everything. I could've done something, but I didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."  
"No," Dr. Nero said, looking Otto in the eye. "I am the one that is sorry." 

* * *

A/N: Yippee! Finally finished it. I would have finished sooner, but I spent the better part of the week upchucking my guts. Least I finished it on time. So proud I strongmade Nero say the same thing at the end and it actually fit in. I had to include that. I didn't include Franz cause I have no idea how to write him. Until the next chapter. *vanishes in a puff of cotton candy.


End file.
